


No Ordinary Love

by bichita_36e, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Sasha Bennett/Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 39
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



-MAYA AND CARINA-

When she TOUCHES HER...she experiences service interruption...systems down, no uploads or downloads until further notice.  
Normally, this is when alarms sound, and she makes preparations to 'jet'...strangely (and this is what makes her so uneasy),  
she wants to stay. Nikki and Gibson, much the numerous and anonymous one-night stands, were pleasant distractions...this  
is NOT THAT.

"This might be...what I feel could be...whew!: it's possible"-

"That you feel as I do?"

With bated breath, and almost dreading the answer, Maya asks "How is it-that you feel?"

" _Amore_ -LOVE. If not that, something very close to it." There is no guile in the Italian woman's expressive, dark brown eyes.  
Her words sound genuine, and Maya burrows deeper into Carina De Luca's warm embrace. "Is it the SEX that you're so enamored of, or ME:  
not just how I make you feel?" 

"It's...all of that. Say something in Italian."

"Okay...potremmo stare bene insieme"

"That means?"

"We could be so good together."

"Ummm! And what is we ARE good together?"

"stiamo bene insieme"

"THAT'S the one I need you to teach me." The kiss that follows takes both of their breath away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-HERRERA AND SULLIVAN-

Except for CLAIRE...have you ever said that to anyone else- _I love you_ /"

"Never...and that's the truth. Those words aren't platitudes, or something I say without meaning them. I have only ever asked two  
women to marry me-Claire, now you."

"I've NEVER told anyone that I'm in love with them, never wanted to marry anyone, except for you. In my private session with Dr. Lewis,  
she brought up my Dad's latest cancer scare, only to take my mind in that direction, explore it fully so that I could discount it before I  
put it away for good. I told her that the this second cancer wasn't the first; nor was your marriage proposal the first. I've been proposed to twice  
before. I only wanted it with you. I haven't shown it, but I'm committed to this marriage...TO YOU. I have to re-convince you of that, and I'm  
happy to do it."

Sullivan draws her closer, in an effort to re-assure her. "I had a difficult time switching from BACHELOR to HUSBAND mode in the early weeks and  
months. A marriage is very much like the continuous loop of a 24-hour shift: REALLY!", he insists, when she half-laughs, half-scoffs at his analogy.  
'I'm saying that its _work_ . Not that it can't be enjoyable, very fulfilling work. I found that out in my time with..."

Gently, Andrea says "It doesn't bother me when you talk about her. I'd like to know what she was like." 

"Funny, and bubbly...not the annoying type, the cute type. Compassionate, and what is commonly called a 'social warrior' now...her activism didn't  
have a name then. She gave of her time, and money to causes that she saw as worthy. A real force of nature, our Claire." 

"You really loved her." Her assessment is poignant, her voice tinged with a bit of sadness.

"I did-in a way that I never though I could again...i can't describe...I could NEVER describe how much joy I feel to have been proven wrong.  
I feel some guilt when I admit this, and a little shame: I'm more in love with you than with her. The difference between the two of you is  
she showed me love...you did that, while redeeming me, while SAVING me, Andy.

I see a lot of her in you. She loved FULLY, holding back nothing. I haven't always been the man that I appeared to be when I arrived-Claire cleared  
away the shadows I'd been living under. After she was gone, those dark shadows had come back. I haven't seen that darkness since we met."

"Don't let this go to your head...I may not be able to live without you", Andy whispers.

-SASHA AND DEAN-

Before she approaches Dean, Sasha has to decide on a plan of action. The direct approach is probably the best, though this early in their  
"relationship", such a move may prove a step too far this early on. But does she know any other way to be with people? "Dean."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm just gonna say it: was there something between you and Vic?" 

Dean tries to buy time. "Something"- 

"Don't PLAY WITH ME, DEAN...please."

"Right. OK. NO. She moved in to help me with Pru. She needed a place, I needed the help."

"I'M here now."

"Youuuu want me to ask Vic to move out?"

"That's up to YOU., Babe. I would never set demands on a Man That I'm seeing.":


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's Parents bless her marriage, then Vicley Sex!
> 
> Baby Pru is finally "down", igniting SEXY TIME for Sasha and Big Dean!
> 
> Andy's and Robert's passion gets the best of them
> 
> 💖 a love poem for Maya Bishop!

**I gave you all the love I got. I gave you more than I could give. I gave you love.**  
**I gave you all that I have inside. And you took my love. You took my love.**

-VICTORIA AND LUCAS-

_This NEW MAN, Victoria...he makes you happy?_

_Yes, Mom. He's older, but not that much...Great Grandpa was TWENTY YEARS OLDER than Great Grandma_

_The only concern your Father and I have is whether you're Happy, BooBoo. You are fully capable of living your own,_  
_life, making your own decisions. We trust you._

_Thank you, Mommy. I love you, and Mr. Gustav Hughes lots lots lots. I'll bring Lucas to meet the two of you soon.  
_'Bye.__

Ripley continued working his tongue along the sweet folds of Victoria's creamy cunt, enjoying the fresh flavor of the young woman.  
This is an act Lucas has always enjoyed, and he moaned into her gaping slot even as he rabbits his closed fist along his very ready  
8" organ. Vic's cream was flowing thick and he brought his hand up to thrust two well-lubricated fingers into his squirming lover's  
hole, while concentrating on the tiny clit-bud.

"G-God, I love you! Uuunnggghh!" the young wife grunted as two long fingers pushed into her. Although she'd never experienced  
the kind of oral that the SFD Chief is capable of providing...her musing is interrupted by the pair of thick fingers her husband had stuffed  
inside her; her pussy walls stretched wide to accept them. An edge of pain accompanied the pleasures created by Luke's tongue flicking rapidly  
across her over-stimulated clit. "Aaaahhhh, yeeeesssssss!" she cried out, as her orgasm peaked again. "Aaaahhhh!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-SASHA AND DEAN-

No matter that Pru is sleeping soundly in her nursery, or that her blouse is completely un-buttoned, with Dean's big, though  
gentles fingers trying to insinuate themselves under her suddenly very tight bra. "You're NOT distracting me, Big Man", she mutters

"Then I'm doin' somethin' wrong!" Dean lowers his giant head and nips at the center of her bra cup, where he estimates her nipple  
to be hiding.

"Wuu-wu-Wuuh! O-Okay...I'm distracted n-now...but I still wanna talk about-OH, DEAN!"

His teeth close on that hidden nubbin, and his tongue swipes across it, Her though remains unvoiced as she reaches around and  
unfastens her constricting bra, tossing it aside; meanwhile Dean works on the belt of her jeans, as her fingers work on his...  
their fumbling to get one another's clothing off is futile until Dean whispers that first HERS, then his; Now that they're naked,  
neither is willing to bother with fore-play (nor is it really needed)-when Dean pierces her wetness, it is nearly swampy with  
her juices.

Dean is a VERY BIG MAN, his long fat cock stretches her wide. He works Sasha's pussy wider, gathering speed. She grunts with every thrust  
of her boyfriend's swollen dong. Sasha's cries and grunts are music to Dean's ears. He takes firm hold of her pronounced hips and drives into  
her hard and fast. When her cries become louder, he shuts them off by covering her mouth with his. She caresses his big ass while clasping  
her strong legs loosely about him.

Her body bounces on the mattress, which squeaked and croaked beneath her. Dean's mouth is open, gasping; he fears that the tightness of her  
interior will cause him to spend much more quickly hen he'd like. Despite his best efforts, there's a tightening in his groin his body begins to jerk.  
His cock pulses inside the gorgeous Ursula, and a moment later he's cumming...HARD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-VICTORIA AND LUCAS-<

"Well, well! Look what I've found!" Face to face with Lucas' cock knob, she fits her lips onto it's smooth surface.  
"Uuummm," she hums, kissing across its wide crown. Her tongue flicked out and began to swirl around and around, and the Chief's lustful  
growl is quite satisfying. A surge of love fills Victoria with Lucas' cock in her mouth; with him she doesn't dread the task-she looks FORWARD  
to it. Her tongue swirls about lovely crown, and she bobs her head up and down, purring as she settles into the steady 'blow job' rhythm that has  
been a part of their sex life since the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ANDY AND ROBERT-

**This is no ordinary love...NO ORDINARY LOVE...**  
**This is no ordinary love...No ordinary Love...**

Each time he touches her it seems like the FIRST TIME. Screwing is what she'd done with Tanner and Gibson...and Brad, her Cafe Au Lait  
"one-off"; this with Sullivan-apart from being the best ever, is borne of deep, deep feeling-feeling as deep as the ocean, and as wide as the  
sky. Sex IS better, more meaningful when the people involved share the type of abiding love that she and Robert do.

He suddenly pulls out of her with a 'squelch', and pushes her off of her perch on his lap; she spreads her legs like wings, expecting him  
to re-enter her: instead he blew hot breath on the top of her clit, warming it for a moment before slapping the flat of his tongue against it.  
"GOD., BOBBY!...me quieres MATAR!? she yelps, twisting beneath him, the incessant tongue-tip teasing her throbbing clit, dipping every  
so often to her slit to get more juice. Licking away at the juicy slit, Robert slides her hands up over Andrea's delightful curves until they  
reach her bra-covered breasts. He contents himself with squeezing the full succulent breasts through her the thin lace bra cups. His fingers  
flick at where he reckons the stubby nipples to be, and he's rewarded with a un-muted hiss of pleasure from the gorgeous soon to be Captain  
of Station 19.

"Uuuuuuh...ahhhh..." is all that Andy an manage, and this in breathless, broken gasps when the Battalion Chief rises up and spears her  
with his mighty sword once again. "I can't give this up!", a newly-awakened voice, deep in her brain shouts." I can never, ever give this  
up, or HIM...I'M HIS"...

"ERES MIA-ENTIENDES! DIME QUE TU ENTIENDES!" he growls, rattling her bones with deep, hard, relentless thrusts.

"Ohhh; AHHH!: "SOY TUYO...SIEMPRE HE SIDO!" she wails.

**I keep crying...I keep trying for you...There's nothing like you and I baby**  
**This is no ordinary love...No ordinary Love...This is no ordinary love...No ordinary Love**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-MARINA-

"I'm going to say a poem to you, Okay?"

"Ummm-an Italian poem...is it sexy or 'lovey dovey', hmmm?"

"Judge for yourself":

Forse perché della fatal quiete (Perhaps because you are the image of that fatal quiet)

tu sei l’immago, a me si cara vieni, (so dear to me, you have come)

o Sera! E quando ti corteggian liete (O Evening! And when happy summer clouds)

le nubi estive e i zeffiri sereni, (and the gentle west wind are your escort,)

"LOVEY DOVEY", Maya decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me quieres matar?: are you trying to kill me?
> 
> eres mia-entiendes!? dime que entiendes!  
> you're mine! tell me you understand!
> 
> soy tuyo! siempre he sido!  
> i'm yours! i always have been!


End file.
